Disunity
by scifiromance
Summary: Just as Seven and Chakotay are becoming closer, his other ex-Borg girlfriend reappears! Does she want Chakotay back, or as Seven suspects, have ulterior motives for her sudden return? C/7 also maybe Icheb/OC
1. Chapter 1

Seven and Icheb stood side by side in Astrometrics as was their habit, working in undisturbed silence. When the door opened Icheb didn't stir, but he registered Seven's head bolting upwards and her slow shaky turn towards the door. "Commander…how can we assist you?" Icheb had to dip his head to hide his smile, he wasn't exactly surprised to see the Commander in Astrometrics, these unannounced visits seemed to have become part of his daily routine. At first he had been confused as to why the Commander felt the need to come to collect Seven's daily report himself, why he would frequently hover to conduct what the humans called small talk, but then on several occasions he had observed the Commander coming in and leaving hurriedly when he was informed Seven was not there with an expression Icheb had come to believe was disappointment.

"Actually Seven only you can assist me today…" Icheb was almost certain he saw higher blood levels than normal in Seven's face, "…no offence Icheb…" Chakotay continued with a sheepish glance at Icheb before focusing back on Seven.

"None taken Commander, I will work elsewhere." Icheb replied, picking up an essay he was working on and starting to leave but Seven laid a strong preventative hand on his arm.

"You have work to complete here. What do you require of me Commander?" She said quietly, Icheb shot her a look which he hoped conveyed his willingness to go but she ignored him, her gaze remaining strictly on the Commander as she swallowed visibly. Realisation hit Icheb; she does not want to be left alone with the subject of her romantic affections. Why not? According to Lieutenant Paris and his holodeck programmes, people who were intimately involved liked privacy, so that they could engage in…certain intimate actions.

"It's not a requirement exactly…it's a request…" Chakotay said. Icheb couldn't help wondering what had happened to impair the Commander's normally clear speech.

"Yes?" questioned Seven, gripping the edge of the console until her knuckles turned white.

"Meet me in holodeck 2, I've designed a new programme and I would like your opinion."

This hit Seven off guard. "Holographic design is not my field of expertise…perhaps you should consult Lieutenant Paris…"

"No! I mean…if I asked Tom's opinion God knows he'd give it, but I really was hoping for yours…"

Seven made an emotional and impulsive decision. "I come off duty at 1900 hours."

"Great! That suits me!" Chakotay replied, to Icheb's ears sounding irrationally pleased.

Seven seemed unable to respond so Icheb intervened to help his friend and mentor, perhaps the Doctor's social lessons had been somewhat lacking. "It's a date then, isn't Seven?"

Both Seven and Chakotay blushed simultaneously at the word _date_, but the word seemed to enable Seven's voice. "Yes, it is."

Chakotay beamed at her and all the tension that had been building was sucked out of the room as Seven nervously but naturally returned the smile, before turning back to the console and trying to study it to calm her suddenly hyperactive senses and thudding heart.

"What are you doing today?" asked Chakotay, coming up behind her, a helpful Icheb moving aside so he could stand closer to Seven.

Seven felt herself tense up at his close proximity but tried to respond normally. "We are running our normal scans of the surrounding space but we are paying particular attention to a nearby nebula, it's a perfect example of…"

Icheb uncharacteristically interrupted her, "Seven, look at this in sector 1579.2, it's very unusual."

"Sector 1579.2? That's less than half a light year from our current position…" murmured Seven in curiosity and concern, brushing awkwardly past Chakotay to look. After a few seconds, Seven's face turned ghastly pale and she began to work frantically.

"What is it Seven?" asked Chakotay urgently, fully back in his professional demeanour despite his underlying concern for her.

Seven audibly gulped, "Borg cubes, at least three…they'll come out of trans warp within scanning and weapon range of Voyager…"

Chakotay unconsciously grabbed her hand, "Let's go to the bridge…we have to tell the Captain!" Seven nodded vigorously and they both hurried to the door.

The comm. system suddenly jumped in operation. "Red Alert! All senior officers to the bridge!" The Captain's voice ordered.

Chakotay tapped his comm. badge, "Captain, Seven says there's Borg…"

"I know Chakotay, they just appeared! Both of you get up here!"

"Yes Captain!" said Seven and Chakotay in unison.

They arrived in the bridge to see three Borg cubes and a sphere looming menacingly before them on the view screen. Both Seven and Chakotay ran to their posts, prepared for the worst. "What's happening Harry?" cried the Captain, suppressing her fear but keeping the urgency in her voice.

"They're…not activating weapons or raising shields." Said Harry in fearful wonder.

"Maybe they haven't seen us." Tom said hopefully.

"That is highly unlikely Lieutenant." Seven stated.

"Thanks for killing all my hopes in one go Seven…" muttered Tom but Chakotay heard him and gave him a dark glare.

"Captain…they're hailing us." Said Harry.

"Open a comm. line." Ordered the Captain reluctantly, expecting the normal chorus of We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile…

However what they expected was not what they heard. "Greetings Captain Janeway." Said a large group of voices which sounded so like the Collective and yet not.

Everyone on the bridge exchanged startled, confused glances and then the inside of a cube appeared on the view screen, a strange looking drone with no visible facial implants obviously female, standing at the forefront. Everyone stared but it was a completely stunned and colourless Chakotay who spoke first. "Riley…"

Seven stepped back as if she'd been slapped. Riley. Memories absorbed when Chakotay freed her from the Collective flooded her brain, a beautiful woman, speaking to him of her hopes and dreams for a new Collective, saving his life, sharing his mind…and his bed…

B'Elanna stared wide eyed at Chakotay, "_Your_ Riley? The one that formed the…"

The drone spoke, her own single voice, separate from the others. "The Cooperative, yes." Seven shuddered, reminded of the Borg Queen, the only other drone she knew of capable of such separation from the others. Riley's eyes travelled to Chakotay. "Hello Chakotay." She said softly.

The Captain, seeing that Chakotay was incapable of speech, spoke up. "All these vessels, they are all part of your Cooperative?"

"Oh yes Captain, your crew is in no danger from us. In fact we were hoping that you would help us again."

The Captain narrowed her eyes in suspicion, even though they, well Chakotay, had helped them before she still didn't completely trust them. "To do what?"

"Destroy the Collective." She replied simply.

**A/n: Hi, another C/7 story, I hope you like it so far! Please review since this is a new story.**

**Thanks to DestinChild for encouraging me to write this and for being a really quick updater.**

**To all my regular readers, can you please tell me which other story you're most anxious to see updated? Eternity, Fascination or Lost and Found, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Telepathic thoughts between Borg are written in **_**bold italics**_**.**

Riley's statement sent them all reeling but it was Seven who spoke first in incredulous anger. "The likelihood of the Collective _ever_ being destroyed is minimal, but with only four vessels it would be a self destructive and pointless mission!"

Riley responded before the Captain could get a word in. "Our plan is more detailed than that. Unimatrix Zero approves of it Seven of Nine."

The Captain was intrigued, "You know about Unimatrix Zero and Seven of Nine?"

"We are in deep collaboration with them Captain. We have the same goal, as I'm sure Seven of Nine, the famous liberator of so many drones, does also." If Seven wasn't mistaken she saw a small smirk cross Riley's features and heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she spoke of her.

"We certainly would _want_ to destroy the Collective, but my first priority has to be Voyager and its crew…"

"We fully understand that Captain, we are not asking you to risk yourself without gain, we believe we can help you in your mission to return to the Alpha Quadrant."

Everyone on the bridge expecting Seven, Chakotay and Tuvok shot the Captain hopeful glances and she felt her own suspicion fade slightly, could all this really be possible? "I assume you wish to come aboard to discuss it?"

"Yes Captain, if you would permit it, cubes are efficient but not particularly cosy…" she laughed. "It would only be me and two others, you need not fear…"

The Captain gave a still shell-shocked Chakotay a quick glance for support. He felt her gaze and nodded slowly, fighting the urge to turn and look at Seven to see if she was taking this any better than he was. "Alright, you may beam aboard whenever you wish." Said the Captain graciously.

"Thank you Captain. It will take us a few minutes to prepare." Replied Riley with a smile.

"You can beam straight into our briefing room if you wish."

"We will do so, thank you." She turned her gaze to Chakotay, "I will see you soon Chakotay and hopefully we will have time to catch up."

Chakotay just stared at her dumbstruck for a moment before shakily replying, "Yes…" It was hardly a conversational reply but it seemed to satisfy Riley she smiled at him and then the comm. line disconnected.

Tom broke the ice between the stunned bridge crew. "Well, she remembers you alright Chakotay!"

Chakotay flushed and frowned, irritated that the past had been brought up and that it still affected him so much. He found his eyes travelling to Seven's face, but she stood expressionless and unreadable. Hurt prickled him but the rational part of his brain kicked in. Well what do you want her to feel? You haven't made your feelings clear to her yet and everything's just got a hell of a lot more complicated…not that it wasn't before.

Seven's face may have given nothing away but inside her brain was working hard to rationalise the unease which was oppressing her. As she tried to mentally examine their motives from every angle the Captain's voice broke her concentration. "Seven do you think it's possible they really do have a way to destroy the Collective and get us home?"

Seven forced herself to formulate an appropriate answer as she swiftly turned to face the Captain. "I cannot be certain Captain; they may have knowledge of which I am uninformed."

"What you're basically saying is you have no idea." Said B'Elanna shortly, the whole situation making her impatient.

Seven gripped the edge of the console to maintain her composure. "Yes, that is what I am saying Lieutenant."

Chakotay frowned at B'Elanna for the unnecessary jibe, he knew Seven was probably having an even harder time dealing with this than he was and that aggravating her was unfair. "Well we'll all have an idea if we go into the briefing room and meet them won't we?" said the Captain, making her intentions clear as she made for the turbolift. The senior officers understood and they all, some more reluctantly than others, followed her.

They were all heading towards their regular seats in the briefing room when the green light of a Borg transporter filled the room. Chakotay stepped back in shock at what he saw; it was Riley but the human not the drone. She appeared more as she had on the planet where he'd met her, a knee length blue dress, human skin tone rather than the Borg's customary sickly white, the same blonde wig she had worn and although some implants could be seen her face was unmarred. She smiled widely at his reaction. "I thought you would prefer to see me as you knew me."

"You were right." He replied softly, the memories of their connection making themselves known.

Her satisfaction at his response was evident in her face as she turned to the Captain. "Thank you for allowing us to come aboard Captain. May I introduce you to Heldan…" she indicated to the man beside her, also dressed in human clothing. "…and Zina." A young girl around Icheb's age stepped into view.

"Very nice to meet you all." Said Heldan with polite ease before making a beeline for Seven. "You're Seven of Nine?" He forcefully grabbed her hand and Chakotay bristled at his nerve, not liking the way the man was leering at her.

"Correct." Seven stated coolly, freeing her hand before continuing, "You are Species 5789."

"Valtarian, yes. You are very famous in liberated Borg circles."

Seven frowned; he made being a freed drone sound like a lifestyle choice or a social club. "That was never my intention, fame is irrelevant."

"She is correct Heldan." Stated Zina.

Riley seemed to have had enough of this line of conversation. "That is a matter of opinion Zina. Give everyone the information."

The Captain nodded in agreement as Zina gave everyone a Borg information pad. "Let's sit and talk then shall we?"

Everyone made themselves comfortable, the crew in their normal seats, Heldan and Zina together and Riley next to Chakotay, much to his discomfort and Seven's irritation, though she tried to suppress and hide it. Riley began confidently, "The Cooperative met with representatives of Unimatrix Zero soon after their release and we have discovered that we are very similar in our values and goals, to destroy the Collective and we believe we've found a way."

"Enlighten us please." Said the Captain with a smile, approving of the heartfelt speech.

Zina spoke up. "We have found a transwarp hub, if we use the correct methods the network will collapse."

"A transwarp hub?" asked the Captain wide eyed as she turned to Seven. "I thought you told me there were only six in the galaxy!"

"There are." Replied Seven quietly.

"I'm sorry but one of you is going to have to tell me what a "transwarp hub" is because I'm not following any of this." Said Tom honestly.

"A transwarp hub is an essential part of the network, if one is destroyed the Borg will be cut off from that part of the galaxy, it's like the centre of a web." Heldan explained.

"And we all want to cripple the spider…" murmured the Captain.

"Exactly, now if we rendezvous with our allies and go to the hub we can destroy it…" Riley began in excitement.

Seven cut her off. "A transwarp hub is one of the most heavily fortified areas in the galaxy; even the whole Collective would have difficulty destroying one."

"We will have the Collective at our disposal, we are going to interrupt the mental link and free the drones, make them part of our Cooperative."

"If your plan is so good then why do you require Voyager?" asked Seven harshly, the Captain frowned at her in warning but she ignored her.

Riley sighed, not hiding the fact that she was annoyed at the line of questioning. "Require is such a Borg word, why can't you say that we need your help?" she replied icily. "Voyager would be helpful as a group of non Borg affiliated individuals, if something goes wrong the Queen won't be able to hack into_ your_ minds will she?" She gave Seven a significant look bordering on a glare.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, "You said you might have a way to get Voyager back home…"

Riley smiled brightly at him. "Yes Harry we do. When we have control of the hub Voyager can use it to return to the Alpha Quadrant."

As this information sunk in the Captain made a decision. "I'm willing to consider it, you may remain here for the time being or return to your ship while I make my decision, I warn you now that it may take some time…"

"Of course Captain, we anticipated that. Thank you for your hospitality. Perhaps Chakotay can give us a tour of Voyager, I'm sure things have changed since I was last here."

Everyone in the room including Chakotay sensed the intention behind the request but the Captain saw no reason to do anything other than allow it. "I'm sure he'd be happy to."

Chakotay ignored the knowing smiles he received and looked to Seven who had her eyes fixed on her hands. Seeing there was no escape he nodded his head slowly and rose to leave with the drones following, Riley standing a bit too close for comfort.

As soon as they were gone the room broke into snickers and innuendo. Feeling her emotions pressing down on her Seven stood abruptly to leave but the Captain held her back before dismissing everyone else. "I know how you're feeling Seven."

"You do?" asked Seven doubtfully.

"I know that you find it difficult to trust…"

"_None _of us should trust them Captain!" She burst out, unable to hold herself back.

The Captain sighed, "I'm not saying that you should… completely, but their offer is irresistible Seven. I know it must be a wrench for you to meet people who seem to live in both of the two worlds you've had to choose between for so long…but it doesn't downgrade your achievements Seven…"

Seven swallowed. Even the Captain thinks they are more successful at being human than I am and they're not even disconnected! Why have I gone through all this if I'm not any more human than semi individuals? "I know Captain." She murmured submissively, she would have said anything to leave that room. The Captain seemed to accept this and let her go; as soon as she was out of the Captain's line of sight she fled to Astrometrics.

Seven poured over her scans and they proved that there were signs of a transwarp hub within the boundaries of the coordinates the Cooperative had provided. This made her feel worse rather than better, killing the hope within her that they had been lying. 1855 hours, only five minutes until her shift ended and her appointment on the holodeck with Chakotay, if he still remembered or cared. "Seven?" the sound of his voice behind her filled her with hope but then she saw Riley, Heldan and Zina standing in the doorway.

"Commander?"

"I…I can't take you to the holodeck tonight Seven…"

Seven felt the need to free him from his obligations. "I understand Commander; you have other duties and companions."

Companions? The word stung Chakotay, what ideas had the crew been filling her head with? He leaned over her shoulder, took her arm and whispered, "Duties maybe but not friends. We'll reschedule when they're gone I promise."

Seven allowed a small smile to grace her features. "That would be an agreeable arrangement."

"_**It seems you have a rival Riley.**_" Heldan said telepathically to Riley.

"_**Her! She is as far from being human as a rock is. People assimilated as children remain drones forever, look at Zina.**_"

"_**Don't be so sure…perhaps he finds naivety attractive**_."

"_**We'll see about that! Zina, attract their attention**_."

Zina obeyed her orders, speaking up. "This is an interesting facility."

Chakotay and Seven turned to face her. "It is. Perhaps Icheb can show you during his shift." Seven said.

"Chakotay I was thinking about the Captain's offer for us to remain on board, we would need to regenerate, can you arrange that?"

Chakotay paused, not really wanting her to stay aboard. "Well there are spare alcoves in Cargo Bay 2…"

"Great!"

Heldan intervened, "We will need to return to the ship to consult with the Cooperative…"

"That won't take long." Said Riley coldly.

Chakotay tried to tell Seven with his eyes to deny them in any way she could think of but she avoided his eyes as she said, "I will prepare your alcoves" and left the room without another word.

When Riley returned to her cube a familiar voice forced itself into her mind. "_**You have found Voyager quicker than we anticipated, we are pleased but do not forget your mission**_."

Riley immediately replied, "_**I have not, but it is proving more complicated than we anticipated…**_"

"_**Your human emotions towards the First Officer are irrelevant**_."

"_**I am human, I'm not like you!**_"

"_**You only remain human because it is useful to us. Your Cooperative would have been fully assimilated if not for the failure of our normal techniques in completing this mission. Do not delude yourself that you are not Borg, we are the same Riley and so is Seven of Nine.**_"

"_**Why is she so important to you?**_"

"_**We have reassimilated all other rogue elements but she and Janeway will create more .We cannot allow that to happen.**_"

"_**We are to kill her?**_"

"_**If reassimilation becomes impossible.**_"

"_**What about the crew of Voyager?**_"

"_**A low priority, without Seven of Nine they are not a threat to us.**_"

"_**Understood my Queen.**_" Riley disconnected again from the Hive. Killing her was definitely the preferable option, she didn't want to share her thoughts with Chakotay's replacement of her. She smiled at the thought of being with him again as she beamed back onto Voyager.

**A/n: What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay went straight to his quarters after watching the three Borg beam to their cube and sank into his favourite chair with a sigh. Why did Riley of all people have to show up now? Perhaps its fate, said a small voice in his brain but he immediately dismissed the thought. He wasn't the same man who had entertained feelings for the former drone and she wasn't how he'd remembered her either, the conviction to her cause remained the same but where was the kindness and the humour that had truly enamoured him? There was a sinister edge to her that disturbed him and she had been so cold with Seven, the only one who could possibly understand her drive to destroy the Borg. All these confused thoughts about Riley always seemed to lead to Seven and he felt a strong urge to share these thoughts with her and get her perspective. Would she even want to talk to him after seeing how Riley threw herself at him? The insecurity in her voice during their conversation in Astrometrics made this a real worry, he kicked himself for not going through with their date despite recent events, then he would have had her to himself. Making a hasty decision he tapped his comm. badge, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay 2." The Computer replied in that ubiquitous monotone voice. Breathing out a sigh of relief he hadn't been aware of holding, he made his way there.

Seven pressed the controls of the three unused alcoves in Cargo Bay 2 far harder than she needed to in an unconscious release of pent up emotion she didn't feel able to express. Her heart shuddered at the thought of sharing the cargo bay, her quarters in many ways, with these strangers everyone seemed to expect her to automatically bond with when in reality the opposite was the case. Are you really upset because they are Borg or because one of them is romantically affiliated with Commander Chakotay? Said her mind, trying to understand these unusually strong emotions running rampant within her. She turned her head to the large doors as she heard the familiar opening swish to see Chakotay standing in the threshold. A violent uncontrollable blush surged in her cheeks at the appearance of the very First Officer she had been entertaining inappropriate thoughts of only a few seconds prior. "Commander! I haven't finished the alcove modifications yet." She told him in a shaky high pitched voice.

Her words jumped Chakotay out of his dream state, staring at her bright cheeks. He closed his hanging mouth hurriedly hoping to God she hadn't noticed. "I'm not here for that…I wanted to talk to you…"

"Concerning what?"

"This whole situation…everything…I don't know."

Seven's back stiffened as she remembered the Captain's lecture; she didn't want that brought up again, particularly not by him. "What situation Commander?"

"With the Cooperative, I need to explain it to you."

"I have read your report…"

"That won't have enlightened you much." He said, coming closer as she shook her head. "I met her…them when I was badly injured. When I found out who they were I'm not going to lie, I was as angry and scared as hell. But then they showed me the link, they healed me and it was such a freeing experience that I became…intoxicated with it I suppose. I listened to their dreams of peaceful Borg and believed them, even when they used me like a pawn I still hoped…"

Seven interrupted him. "Until my appearance destroyed those hopes."

"Don't say things like that!" he reprimanded before his brain caught up with his emotions and he reconsidered. "Seeing you…did remove the last of my naivety, I saw what they did to you and I knew in my heart what Riley was trying to do was impossible."

"The Captain doesn't seem to think so. She said my lack of trust came from jealousy of them living in two worlds I've had to choose between."

Chakotay looked at her pale face and mentally upbraided the Captain for once again sticking her foot where it didn't belong. "You don't really believe that?" he asked softly.

"No…but if I'm never going to be a proper individual, if I'm only ever going to be a drone, I should have joined Unimatrix Zero where I could at least be of some use…" Seven stopped herself, surprised and humiliated by the sudden uncalled for emotional outburst.

Chakotay swallowed hard before reaching impulsively for her hand. "These people aren't individuals, not really, the Cooperative, Unimatrix Zero; their only aim is to destroy the Collective. Revenge isn't a good thing to live for. You deserve more of a life than that Seven." Seven nodded her head in solemn agreement, lifting her eyes to meet his. He gave the hand he was still holding a squeeze. "I'm glad you didn't leave." She didn't say anything and he dropped her hand, turning to leave with an embarrassed flush.

Seven gazed down at her still tingling hand. "Thank you Chakotay, good night." She murmured softly at his back, her voice thick with unspoken emotions. He knew all these without looking at her for his were the same; he allowed a real smile of happiness and relief to become fixed on his features as he left. Seven collapsed against her alcove, all energy suddenly drained from her. Deciding that the modifications were completed to a satisfactory standard, she stepped into it, for the first time in her life hoping to dream.

Riley stepped into Astrometrics to find Zina and Icheb talking and laughing companionably. She frowned in disapproval and sent Zina a thought. "_**Keep him distracted while I complete our task**_."

"_**You're going to take her to the Cube?**_" Riley didn't need telepathy to answer nor did Zina to communicate her horror. "_**You're going to kill her? You can't do that! What about Icheb?**_"

"_**You've taken a fancy to him have you? What's more important him or the fate of our Cooperative? You know our orders.**_" Riley smiled in triumph as she felt Zina's feelings of defeat. "_**Good. Do as I told you**_." A slight nod from Zina and Riley left for Cargo Bay 2.

Seven's eyelashes fluttered open to find herself on a cube with Riley staring right at her. "What are you doing here? My regeneration cycle is private."

Riley smirked at her, "You like to be alone?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't. Maybe I'll go and visit Chakotay."

"I doubt he'll want to see you."

"Even if you're right, which I doubt you are, he'll soon understand."

Seven felt fear seize her heart and squeeze it. "What are you going to do to him?" she hissed angrily.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. He's coming back to his family; we've missed him over the last four years."

Something inside Seven snapped. "If you think I'm _ever_ going to allow you to take him you're insane…"

"Now that's where the plan becomes truly effective. You can't _allow_ anything anymore, I've trapped you here. Your implants are destabilising as we speak."

"No! You're lying!" Seven shouted, trying to force herself awake.

"Don't exhaust your resources; you want to enjoy your last lonely minutes of life don't you?" Riley smiled sadistically before she disappeared altogether.

Seven continued to struggle, panic beginning to set in. "_No_! Release me!" A sob rose in her throat as her situation sank in. "No…Chakotay…please don't go with her…"

Riley stepped out of the alcove, a smile of satisfaction filling her whole face. She allowed herself a quick glance at Seven, the deep frown on her face not revealing her true predicament, just as Riley had intended. Now for Chakotay.

Chakotay was sitting in his quarters, thinking over for the tenth time his conversation with Seven when the doorbell rang. "Come in." he said reluctantly.

He turned hoping to see Seven but finding Riley instead. "Riley, is there something wrong?" he asked with distant politeness.

"You've been avoiding me. It seems you find telling other people about _us _awkward."

Chakotay stood up with a sigh. "There is no _us _Riley. I don't want to hurt you but…"

"It's that _drone_ isn't it? She's turned you against me, but I'm not like her…"

"Seven and I…Look Riley I value your friendship…"

She hooked an unwelcome arm round his neck. "As I do yours. Don't worry about the drone, she won't cause problems for us anymore…"

Chakotay's eyes darkened in anger and fear. "What have you done?" He made to run to the door but she held him in a vice like grip, kissing him deeply, reaching her hand round to the neuro-transceiver at the base of his neck as he tried to push her away. She knew she'd been successful when she felt his mind merge with the Cooperative and saw his eyes go lifeless, his body still.

She guided him to sit on the bed and began to deepen her kisses; disappointed by his robotic responses she pulled back in agitation, where his pain filled voice became audible. "Seven…help me…"

Riley uttered a vicious snarl; even half assimilated he wasn't hers! "Fine! If that's the way it's to be…" She plunged her assimilation tubes into his neck. He groaned in agony as the nanoprobes began their assault and she felt triumph flow through her. "Heldan, two to beam up." The green flash of a Borg transporter filled the room and they were both gone.

**A/n: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Seven looked frantically around her, searching for any assistance this place could offer her but she quickly saw that there was none. She was standing in an alcove in a dark and empty cube, why couldn't she wake up? Had Riley been serious about Chakotay? Thinking of Chakotay made her eyes well up in irrational fear and panic so she forced him, difficult though it was, into the back of her mind. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to steady her rapid breathing and ignore the sinister pain beginning to creep up her cybernetic arm. As she did so a sound entered her ears, no her mind, the long familiar thoughts of others, but the link was different than before, a pale imitation of what she had known within the Collective. She felt as if she was straining to hear a far away echo, their minds were not one with hers, only making themselves known. Even with their minds unconnected they still had enough power to hold her in the regenerative state as whatever Riley had done to her took effect. This empty cube was created by them as an inescapable mental prison in which she was to die slowly. For a few moments she took this realisation with an unnatural calm, if she were to die so be it, but then a new distinct mental voice joined the far away din and shock, disbelief and fear washed away the acceptance and hysterical screams dragged the breath from her body.

Zina heard knew who the new member was instantly and despite her half knowledge of what Riley was planning she knew shock had drained the colour from her face. She glanced furtively over at Icheb to see if he had noticed the change and felt a mix of relief and disappointment when he didn't comment. Leaning heavily on the console she tried to shut out the guilt and fear she was experiencing but it lingered on within her, resisting any attempts at removal. Digging her nails into her palms she was suddenly glad that the voices of the others were becoming louder, her short foray into individuality would soon be over and these vile emotions would be irrelevant. "Do you require me to give you further tasks Zina?" Icheb's polite voice punctured a gaping hole in her comfortable reasoning.

She flicked her head round to meet his and the perfectly calm yet questioning eyes of eyes of Icheb caused a strange pain in her throat, inhibiting her ability to speak. Gulping hard she fought to respond, glancing down at her unfinished work. "No…my task is as yet incomplete."

The rational part of Icheb's brain told him the conversation was over and yet something inside, he believed the humans termed it intuition told him to continue. "Is something not to your liking?"

"Everything is efficient."

Icheb believed his crewmates would have said that went without saying, Astrometrics was after all the domain of two former Borg and yet this attractive girl saying it filled him with pride. "Perhaps when you help free all Borg what you have learned here will be useful."

Free all Borg? Zina's guilt intensified, _she _might be able to retreat into emotionless Borg oblivion but what about Icheb? How would he cope when Seven of Nine was found dead? From what she had observed he seemed to have a filial attachment to her. He would be alone. Perhaps she could convince him to come with her? The very thought sent a shiver through her, he wouldn't be the same, they wouldn't be able to have private conversations. No, that couldn't be! It seemed pain would be unavoidable for Icheb unless she helped him, but she couldn't, the Cooperative would soon reclaim her. You are still for the moment an individual, said a small voice in her head. As soon as that thought crossed her mind her decision was made and she touched Icheb's shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Icheb, Seven of Nine is in danger."

"What? How?" he asked with anxious urgency, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Riley desires her death. She has perhaps already…"

Icheb reacted immediately, pressing his comm. badge. "Icheb to the Captain."

"Janeway here. What is it Icheb?"

"Captain…" Icheb started but saw Zina shaking her head vigorously, her expression desperate. "Can you wait a moment Captain? I must double check my information."

"Yes of course. Janeway out."

"You cannot tell your Captain. Riley will realise I have told you! " whispered Zina fretfully.

"Captain it was a false alarm." Icheb quickly told the Captain before looking at Zina intensely, distrust flickering across his mind and eyes but he followed his instincts. "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay 2." Icheb felt himself relax but saw that Zina had tensed further.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked frankly. She nodded solemnly and without a word he made his way to Cargo Bay 2, taking Zina with him.

What he saw in the cargo bay shocked even him. Seven was in her alcove, her face contorted with pain, electrical charges running from the alcove into her implants. "Seven!" he cried out, running to her but she remained unconscious. "Computer end regeneration cycle!"

"Unable to comply." Replied the Computer.

"What have they done to her?" he yelled angrily at Zina as her eyes scanned the alcove's controls.

"This alcove has been altered to destabilise and deactivate implants."

"Why are we unable to end the cycle?"

"The Cooperative has contained her mind. We must disrupt the signal." Zina injected her nanoprobe tubes straight into Seven's –neuro-transceiver and Icheb followed her lead after a frightened pause.

For a moment they both saw inside Seven's prison but then they were back in the cargo bay, Icheb catching Seven before she hit the floor. Her eyelashes fluttered open and Icheb exhaled in relief. "Icheb to the Doc..."

"No!" Seven gasped, grabbing his hand.

"Seven you almost died!" snapped Icheb.

"That is irrelevant now, I will recover." He stared at her in disbelief but Seven ignored him and called out to the Computer, "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay!"

"Commander Chakotay is not on board." Icheb reeled in shock at that information and even more so when he heard Seven's audible sob.

Seven stood up rapidly, almost falling as she did so. "They have him…" She saw Zina and launched herself at her. "Give him back!" Zina stepped back, clutching her head, though Seven hadn't actually touched her as Icheb held her back.

"Zina saved you Seven." He told her, deeply disturbed by Seven's distraught and agitated expression.

Seven looked Zina up and down. "Are you damaged?"

"The…the Cooperative wants me to come back…beam myself over…"

"You can't!" exclaimed Icheb, with more passion that could normally be expected of him.

A plan formed in Seven's mind despite her ordeal. "What is your identification code?" Zina though confused told her and watched in fear as Seven dialled into the console.

"I don't want to go back!" cried Zina.

Seven gave her a direct but understanding look. "I know. You're not but I am."

"Seven…" Icheb started in confused frustration.

Seven interrupted him. "I must go. Tell the Captain not to try anything. I will get the Commander back, she is not to concern myself with me."

Icheb to his credit tried again. "Seven, this is irrational…"

"I also suggest the Doctor severs Zina's link to the Cooperative." She pressed the button that activated the transporter. "Thank you Icheb." She beamed away before either Icheb or Zina could respond.

Riley stood in the central hub of her cube, surrounded by loyal drones. The sensors picked up a transport beaming to the other end of the cube, Zina. Riley attempted to talk to her but heard nothing. "Computer, show me sector 12.8." The screen above immediately showed Seven of Nine walking cautiously between ignorant drones. "She really is in love with you, that the only thing that would make such a woman a fool." She addressed the drone closest to her before stroking it's face. "Perhaps you'd like to welcome her to our Cooperative." The drone, his dark eyes still, his cybernetic arm clenched in readiness turned towards the door, the last thing she saw of him a glimpse of torn of a torn red tunic.

**A/n: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Seven opened her eyes as the electrical static of the transport faded and saw that she was standing in a small sub-section of the cube, used for regeneration. As drones brushed nonchalantly past her deeper into the green tinted shadows, a sickening fear grasped her brain and squeezed, every rational thought fleeing her mind as she struggled to control her panic. Leaning heavily against an alcove control panel she took several deep breaths, what had she done? She didn't have a plan; she had followed Chakotay in a bout of emotion she now knew to be reckless. They were now both trapped in the cube and any rescue parties from Voyager would now think of her as well as Chakotay, reducing their chances of success. No, another part of her brain argued with these pessimistic thoughts, you're not trapped, they are not aware of your presence and as for a plan you must think of one! Seven clung to these positive thoughts and looked around again, which only proved her initial assessment that she would need to leave the anonymity of this small room and venture deeper into the heart of the cube. Bracing her shoulders she began to walk, careful not to activate anything that would make the drones see her as a threat. New unease crept up her back as she made her way on the most direct route to the cube; surely they knew by now that it was not Zina who had beamed abroad, why were they not reacting? She got her answer as soon as she turned the corner, what stood before her made her stop in her tracks in shock and horror.

The Doctor settled down in his office chair, ready to start some new experiments with his voice since at the moment there was no call for his duties. He was just deciding whether to sing from Tosca or The Marriage of Figaro when Icheb and his friend from the Cooperative, what was her name...Zina appeared. She was clutching her head in obvious pain and Icheb was looking more agitated than he had ever seen him. "What's wrong?" he asked Icheb in concern.

"Zina must be disconnected from the Cooperative as soon as possible." There was an anxious tightness to Icheb's voice that the Doctor had never heard before.

"Of course." He said professionally. "Have you asked the Captain for asylum?" Zina, barely able to control herself as the voices tried to take her over, shook her head. "Don't worry, no doubt you'll be allowed to stay here." He guided her to a biobed and laid her down, beginning his scans. "This should be a quick procedure; Andorian physiology is quite similar to humans. If you want me to remove your implants I can do that too."

"Perhaps later…time is imperative at the moment." Zina responded before allowing the Doctor to inject her with the sedative and begin the procedure.

As he worked the Doctor couldn't help noticing Icheb pacing nervously, a pensive expression on his face. He smiled down at the young girl, a Borg love connection perhaps? "She's going to be fine Icheb. Where's Seven by the way? Didn't you consult her about this?"

"It was her suggestion but she cannot be here." The Doctor saw Icheb tense up even more at the mention of Seven, his face cagey and he was biting his lips. The Doctor began to sense a secret.

"What's she doing that's more important than helping Zina through this?" asked the Doctor incredulously.

"What Seven is doing is irrelevant!" snapped Icheb.

The Doctor stared at him as he finished with Zina and woke her. "No voices…" murmured Zina.

"You're an individual now." The Doctor told her pleased with his work before turning back to Icheb. "Are you going to tell me what Seven's done or not?"

"I can't…"

Suddenly the Captain's voice surged through the comm. system. "Red alert! All crew report to their posts!"

The Doctor felt a bad feeling creep up his back and tapped his comm. badge. "What's happened Captain?"

"Chakotay and Seven aren't on board! There were some unreported transports to the Borg cube…"

The Doctor shot both Icheb and Zina death stares. "Icheb, Zina and I will come to the Bridge; I think they have the answers.

Seven's first instinct was to flee what she saw before her but something rooted her feet to the spot, she couldn't even tear her eyes away, so sickeningly riveting was the sight before her. He moved more robotically than she would have thought possible for the agile man she knew…no it couldn't be him! She wanted to scream but it caught in her throat and became a desperate pleading whisper, "Chakotay…" His face remained frozen in a white expressionless mask, already patched with steadily forming implants. He and the nameless mass behind him closed mercilessly in on her, his once warm, compassionate eyes fixed on her and yet far away. A strange sense of relief passed over her for a nanosecond, he still had both his eyes, optical implant had yet to form, he wasn't fully assimilated.

Every rational inkling in her mind ordered her to fight this situation but the strange paralysis persisted until he was right beside her and in desperation she looked directly into his face. It was then that the ability to move returned just as the realisation hit her that there would be no going back for him, he was Borg, emotion was unknown to him. He would assimilate her as easily as anyone else. When the bloodless hand seized her forearm in an iron grip she fully expected reassimilation and even mentally prepared herself for it, so it was a shock when he only began pulling her alongside him up towards the centre of the cube. She couldn't understand why they were not assimilating her; it was far more effective than any form of humanoid interrogation. As her enhanced eye showed the room before her she made out Riley's outline and remembered that it was not entirely Borg motives which governed this Collective.

Icheb and Zina were met with a frantic Captain as soon as they entered the Bridge. "What in God's name is going on?" she asked angrily, her eyes flicking furiously between the two of them.

Loyalty to Seven kept Icheb silent but Zina spoke. "Your First Officer and Seven of Nine are on the lead Cube."

"Why?" The one word question was uttered as a hiss but Zina was undaunted.

"Riley trapped Seven in her alcove and assimilated the Commander. When we freed her she used my access code to beam aboard the Cube in attempt to salvage him."

It took a few seconds before shock released its control of the Captain's mouth. "_What_? Why didn't she come to us and we could have saved him! Icheb, how could you not say anything?"

"She asked me not to. She didn't want the crew put at risk." Replied Icheb quietly.

"If she asked you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Her sarcastic rebuke was of course met with clueless expressions from the two former Borg. "What was she planning to do?"

"I am unsure…she was not acting with her typical rationality…" said Icheb unhappily.

The Captain swallowed hard and turned to Zina. "What can we do? You know them."

"To board the Cube would mean certain assimilation or death."

"What about attacking it?"

"The shield harmonics constantly change, we would need to know the exact frequency…" Zina paused, an idea hitting her. "Doctor do you think Icheb and I could link with Seven?"

"I don't see why not, I know her unique code, why?"

Icheb, cottoning on to Zina's idea spoke. "Seven is in the Cube if she can tell us what the frequency is then…"

"Do it." Ordered the Captain.

**A/n: I'm sorry I'm a couple of days late but I'm finding writing this story hard! Please inspire me with your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

The walk along that dimly lit corridor seemed time defying to Seven, a horribly drawn out agony, yet the end came abruptly giving her no time to arrange her thoughts as her limbs were halted by Chakotay's unfeeling strength and Riley, who had her back turned on them as if their approach was the last thing in her list of priorities, finally turned to face them, her lips twisted upwards in a chillingly cruel smile. "You came. I must say your level of humanity has exceeded my expectations, no Borg would do something so futile."

Determined deep seated pride wouldn't allow Seven to give Riley the pleasure of a reaction, somehow she succeeded in keeping her face even colder and more detached than Riley's as she replied, "No Borg clings to a defunct relationship, your humanity is almost as intact as mine, perhaps more so."

Riley's lips pursed. "All the better." She suddenly seemed to notice that Chakotay's hand was still clenched around Seven's arm and if Seven wasn't mistaken she heard a hiss as she jerked her head and Chakotay instantly let go. Despite herself Seven shuddered, she could almost heard the mental command between them, her last connection to him however painful was now gone. Riley saw the shudder and a smile of triumph lit her still outwardly attractive face and instead of calling Chakotay to her side she approached them, wanting to revel in her glory right in front of her captive's frosty eyes. "What exactly was your plan?" She asked in interest, running her fingers up Chakotay's muscular arm when she got no response. "That at the sight of you he'd recant and return to you?"

Her nails dug into the palms of the hands clasped behind her back until they bled, but Seven said nothing, keeping her eyes fixed on a nondescript conduit in the distance, as far as she was concerned that drone wasn't Chakotay, or at least this is what she told herself in order to keep up her reliable invisible wall of aloofness. Riley pouted slightly and provocatively kissed Chakotay, deepening it with every passing second of Seven's silence. "_**Seven, can you hear me?**_" Seven almost jumped as Icheb's voice filled her mind.

"_**Yes!**_" Her initial reaction of elation quickly faded as she glanced furtively at Riley, but she only smiled and drew back from Chakotay.

"So the statute lives!" she exclaimed mockingly, obviously thinking that her baiting had succeeded.

"_**What is your situation?**_" Icheb asked her. Seven felt this couldn't be expressed in thought alone and despite her human instincts resisting she opened her mind completely and allowed him to see and hear through her, hoping desperately that he would understand.

Janeway saw Icheb's hands tighten suddenly on the console and his face for a moment contained nothing but unadulterated fear. "What?" she asked tersely.

Icheb gulped before slowly answering in a constrained voice. "It…is worse than we feared."

Janeway was suddenly reminded of Icheb's extreme youth, Seven would be angry at him for even doing this. She stepped up to him and put her hand over his cybernetic one. "Tell her the plan and her part in it as clearly and confidently as you can." She murmured. Icheb nodded once before his eyes again became distant, his link with Seven detaching his consciousness in some way.

"_**Seven, we will get you both out of there but we need the exact code of the shield harmonics before we can beam yourself and the Commander off and attack the Cube.**_"

"_**There are three more Borg vessels.**_" Seven reminded him.

Janeway thought she was imagining things when she saw Icheb smirk, his lips moving with his telepathic words to Seven. "_**You and the Commander are only on one. Do not worry, the Captain desires your return not Voyager's destruction, we will flee as soon as you are on board.**_"

Somehow Seven doubted that, the Captain wasn't one for letting go of such an offence as holding two crewmembers hostage, assimilating one of them. "_**I will get the code. Make sure the Captain does as she says.**_" He didn't reply and Seven turned her mind to exactly how was she planning to get those shield harmonics. She could link with Chakotay, she longed to free him herself but she knew Riley would kill her before she entered his thoughts, let alone discovered the shield harmonics to get him off the ship. Her eyes turned to Riley, still openly baiting her. She was the main link, separate from the others; the Queen of this group, to link with her would paralyse the whole group, reveal the shield harmonics and give Voyager time they would certainly need. The thought of sharing her mind with this woman repulsed her but repulsion was irrelevant under the circumstances. How was she supposed to get close enough to attempt it? Massage her ego; ingratiate yourself, her mind answered. Under different circumstances Seven may have smiled at the irony, a Borg using human tactics on another Borg.

Trying to make her posture more submissive, more openly frightened, Seven spoke quietly, careful not to meet Riley's eyes. "I had no plan."

"What?" asked Riley, her head snapping round to look at her.

"You asked me whether I had a plan when I came here. I did not."

Riley quickly recovered from her shock, she hadn't expected Seven to give in. "I know you didn't. I just didn't think you'd admit it."

"You do not know me." The icy comment was out of her lips before Seven could stop it.

"No, she doesn't Seven, but I do." This voice made Seven want to be sick, yet her traitorous eyes went up to the screen and saw her nightmares embodied, the Borg Queen. Seeing the shock on Seven's face, she tilted her head questioningly. "You didn't really think we'd let another Collective form beside our own did you? Anymore than we'd allow a resistant faction to exist?"

Understanding began to flow slowly into Seven's brain, the Queen and her Collective had been pulling the strings since the beginning. "No, I did not." She replied honestly. "Yet why does the Cooperative seem so separate, so far from the Borg ideal of perfection?" Riley's face turned from frightened and overawed to ruthlessly angry and she made her way towards Seven but she stopped in her tracks as if some force were holding her back.

"We…we are perfect…the perfect merge of a collective humanity…" she choked out.

The Queen frowned down at her. "Incorrect! You have served your purpose. It is time to rejoin our Collective." Seven winced as she saw pain rage over all the drones in her line of sight, even Chakotay. It faded as quickly as it had come and in its place was uniformity; the Queen had taken back control. Riley stood unmoving, an empty vessel, the confused human-Borg brain obliterated, lost within the multitude.

After this realisation Seven tried desperately to reassess her understanding of the situation, but nothing about this bent to her constraints of understanding. Reluctantly she forced herself to once again look up at the Queen. "Why? Why are you playing these games? It isn't Borg."

"Borg adapt to the situation. Our customary tactics were ineffective. Despite the unpalatable uncertainties in this plan it has succeeded. You have returned to us."

The hammer of guilt slammed into Seven so hard it took her breath away. No…this couldn't all be because of her! She couldn't be responsible for Chakotay's assimilation! Guilt fuelled anger strengthened her voice into something resembling a hysterical shriek. "_Why_? Why am I relevant to you? Why can't you let me go?"

The Queen smiled at her tone. "Your activities are an irritant; I will not allow the Collective to be so weakened by an insignificant individual! Despite this, your inclusion would improve our understanding, our level of perfection. Because of you no drone would have to face separation, we will know how to stop it."

Seven stepped back. "I _refuse_ to be _included_."

"You have no choice in the matter. Do not worry, soon you will be free of emotion, you will welcome the freedom we offer." At that the drones around her began to close in mercilessly, Chakotay and Riley at the forefront.

"_No_!" Seven cried out, before a desperate idea entered her mind and she went on the attack, clipping her comm. badge onto Chakotay then forcing her assimilation tubes into Riley's neuro-transceiver. At first the rapid flow of voices and memories threatened to carry her off in their current but she clung to her individuality, searching for what was needed.

"I have it!" Icheb suddenly exclaimed, directing Zina who dialled the code into the computer and began to fire at the Cube.

"Are the shields down?" Janeway asked desperately.

"Not yet…" Zina fired a volley of torpedoes. "Yes!"

"Beam them off!" ordered Janeway.

Another explosion tilted the floor on which Seven stood, pain coursing through her entire body. "_**You're never going to be free of us!**_" snarled billions of voices in her brain as the Borg fought her intrusion, weakening her further with every passing second. She kept her eyes on Chakotay. I must hold on, just a little longer… Then what she had been waiting for happened, Chakotay disappeared in the bright white light of a Federation transporter and she finally allowed her mind to let go.

"I have Seven's comm. badge!" exclaimed Harry, dialling transporter commands into his console.

"What about Chakotay?" asked B'Elanna anxiously.

Janeway swallowed at the reminder. "Beam her to Sickbay." A few seconds passed and then she called the Doctor. "How is she Doctor?"

"She? It's Chakotay who's here." The Doctor replied in confusion.

"She gave him her comm. badge…" whispered the Captain, before turning to Harry. "Can you get her lifesign?"

"Yes, but something's interfering…"

"_**Fire…at…the…nexus…**_" Icheb started, she was still there! He followed her order and began to dial in weapons coordinates.

"You can't fire into there, that's where she is, you could kill her!" Zina cried when she saw what he was doing.

"She asked me to!"

The Captain saw the seriousness in Icheb's face and silently nodded her head, watching as the torpedoes plunged into the Cube's side.

A red flash burned in her eyes but she didn't register the significance of the dangling wires or the unstoppable force which wrenched her away from what ever was holding her there and flung her against a wall, her limp body sliding down until a bright white light carried her away.

**A/n: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Captain's eyes struggled to focus on the cube, drones being sucked out into space through the gaping wound Voyager's torpedoes had inflicted on its side. Was Seven one of them? Tom's awestruck voice brought her back to reality. "Why aren't the other cubes returning fire?"

Zina answered as she stood behind Icheb, who was still searching for Seven. "They are confused. The Cooperative's link has been disrupted somehow, probably by Riley's deactivation."

"How much time do we have to look for Seven?" asked the Captain.

Before Zina could reply Icheb spoke, his voice laden with emotion. "We have her. I'm beaming her to Sickbay."

The Captain felt all her breath leave her in a relieved exhale just as one of the intact cubes hit Voyager in a direct shot. B'Elanna's voice echoed urgently through the comm. system. "Captain, one more hit like that one and we'll be down to impulse!"

Janeway's fists clenched with unexpressed anger but after seven years she knew when to withdraw. "You heard her Tom. No reason to hang around here, warp nine."

"Yes Captain!" Tom responded with enthusiasm and within a minute the cubes only had Voyager's warp trail to fire on.

"Will they follow us?" asked Harry anxiously.

"That is not typical Borg tactics." Zina replied.

"No offence Zina but the Cooperative weren't my idea of typical Borg."

Zina's lips curled up. "No, I suppose not."

The Captain put a motherly hand on Zina's shoulder. "It doesn't matter now. We can all put this behind us."

Zina shifted awkwardly and Icheb looked down, unsure of where to look. "I don't think it will be that simple Captain." Icheb finally replied.

Why not? What have they done to them? These and many more questions sprang to the Captain's lips but she held them back when she saw Icheb and Zina's distinctly depressed expressions. Perhaps she didn't want to know. "It never is." She murmured to both of them and they slowly nodded in unison as she tapped her comm. badge. "What's the situation Doctor?"

A heavy sigh the Doctor couldn't fully mask even through the comm. line worried the Captain but he spoke before she could barrage him with questions. "Difficult Captain, send Lieutenant Paris I need his help. I'll debrief you on their condition when they're both stable." Tom was out of his chair before the Captain even uttered the order and she smiled gratefully at him, getting a quick nod in return before rushing to Sickbay.

The Captain rubbed her forehead and looked to Tuvok at Tactical, steady as always. "You have the Bridge Mr Tuvok; I'll be in my ready room."

"Yes Captain." He said evenly and she retreated into her ready room with barely a backward glance. I'm not sure if even black coffee will relieve this headache, she thought despondently as the doors closed behind her.

It was several hours before the Doctor ended the wait and called her to Sickbay, she used the offer immediately but the shock she got made her wish she had stayed sequestered in her ready room, safe from hard reality. The biobed closest to the doorway absorbed all her attention the moment she entered, for a moment she longed to believe that they'd beamed up an anonymous drone, but even this mangled body revealed one identifying characteristic she would have known anywhere, the detailed blue paths of a single tattoo above one eye, even more stark against unnaturally pale skin. "They…assimilated him…" she whispered, no other words capable of formation in her mouth.

"Not completely, it takes days for assimilation to be total not hours. If I'm skilful it can all be removed, his body is not yet dependent on the implants like Seven's is."

Janeway stared disbelievingly at the metal webbing which seemed to scar every visible part of his body. "He'll be just like he was before?"

"Physically yes." The rest of the implied statement went unspoken; both of them knew that emotionally he'd be forever changed. In an attempt to lighten the mood the Doctor said, "He won't even need to regenerate. Shame, I always coveted his quarters."

The only response he got to that was a wry smile tinged with reproachfulness before her face fell back into seriousness. "What about Seven?"

The Doctor didn't reply at once, just led her to the back of Sickbay where the Captain knew he kept his most critical patients but to her eyes she looked less drastic that Chakotay, certainly no worse. The Doctor brushed his fingers up Seven's side, moving with reassuringly deep breaths. "She's showing signs of being caught in an explosion, burns, shrapnel wounds, a dislocated hip and shoulder from being thrown back, I can treat all those…it's the neurological damage that worries me…"

"Brain damage?"

The Doctor swallowed hard, keeping his eyes on Seven rather than her. "Not in the traditional sense, her brain isn't bleeding or bruised…"

"Well then, what is it?" asked the Captain in exasperation.

"She's completely unresponsive! By normal medical standards she should be sitting up and talking to us!"

"What could have caused that?"

"The only reasonable explanation is that the Collective…Cooperative whatever it is has done something to her."

The Captain felt any physical strength she had remaining drain from her and she had to sit down. "Get Icheb and Zina and whatever else you need and work on it until they're both back to us, is that understood?"

"I'll do my best Captain, but nothing can be guaranteed in a situation like this."

"I know." She replied quietly.

All he could make out was a fuzzy red-grey smudge with blinding white light in the background. The thing spoke but it was undecipherable to him, sounding like white noise. A blue-grey smudge joined the red one and he suddenly felt a jabbing pain in his neck. "Chakotay, can you hear me?"

The voice sounded strange, vocal rather than telepathic but he felt a reply bubble up in his throat. "Doctor…"

"Hello Commander. Welcome back…again."

"Again?" The thick confusing fog was gradually clearing from his brain.

"Yes, I know you don't remember but you've been awake periodically over the last three days."

"Three days!" he exclaimed as memories replaced bewilderment, trying to sit up and finally recognising Tom Paris as the red-grey smudge, who helped him sit up.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

"Riley…she assimilated me."

The Doctor carefully handed him a mirror. "Well I've corrected that as far as I know how." Chakotay fought his fear as he held the mirror in shaking hands, remembering his Borg reflection in the shining, flawless surface of a cube wall. He felt tears of relief fill his eyes when his lifelong image stared back at him unaltered, except perhaps looking a little thinner and more tired. It was then that his eyes caught his left hand, still trapped in a cage of silvery metal. "Yes, I'm sorry about that, all the others came away but it had gone into your bones. The only way to get rid of it was to amputate and there's really no medical reason, it only goes up to your elbow, it could be worse, Seven's got implants right up to her collar bone on one side…"

The name made his heart stop for longer than he had thought possible. "Seven! Where is she? Is she alright?"

"We'll talk about her later…" said the Doctor, cursing his own stupidity at mentioning the one person who had wound him into agitation since he woke up.

This time though Chakotay wouldn't be silenced. "We'll talk about her_ now_ Doctor."

The Doctor and Tom exchanged looks before guiding him to Seven's biobed. "Oh thank God, she's not badly injured…" Chakotay breathed in relief when he saw Seven lying on the biobed outwardly almost completely healed.

"Don't thank him yet." Tom muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Chakotay said sharply, turning to face Tom.

The Doctor squeezed his shoulder in sympathy. "She hasn't woken up since we got her off that cube Chakotay."

Chakotay stared at him in furious disbelief. "But how can that be? She looks fine…"

"She's far from fine!" snapped the Doctor before regaining control of himself. "Icheb, Zina and I have come to the conclusion that the Borg somehow hotwired her brain…she's trapped in her own mind."

Chakotay stared at Seven for several minutes. "Do I still have my neuro-transceiver?"

"Yes, but I've found a way to remove it. We can do it today if you'd like…"

"No! If a Borg can do this to her a Borg can fix it! I'll link with her and…"

"Icheb and Zina already tried it and besides you're far too weak…"

"Well I haven't tried it and I'm going to whatever you say!" Before they could properly react Chakotay searched out Seven's brain with his own, his body jerking back as memories, images and thoughts flooded him. _**"Seven, can you hear me?"**_ He could see and hear so many things but not the voice he sought._** "Seven, wake up! Wake up! Do this one last thing for me please!"**_

Suddenly Tom saw a flicker of movement in Seven's face. "Doctor, look!"

The Doctor pulled out his tricorder. "My God…it's working…."

Chakotay felt himself losing a grip on his mind just as Seven's eyelashes fluttered open and he met her eyes. The link was broken as suddenly as it had formed. Desolate loneliness and guilt filled him to the point where he gave into his instinct and fled, the doors closing behind him just as Seven mumbled, "Chakotay…"

**A/n: Sorry it's a rush job, I hope it's still okay. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

White, like being wrapped in a dense fog, it was all that surrounded her. The incessant buzzing and bright light she could feel even behind closed eyelids intensified an already ferocious headache, the pressure of mangled voices building up inside…

"_**Seven, can you hear me?**_" This voice subdued the others to a dim murmur, why? Yes, but who are you? Her own thoughts replied. It's all irrelevant anyway, the headache won't leave and that's all I want. "_**Seven, wake up!**_" I can't, I'm not asleep. I don't know what I'm doing at all. "_**Wake up! Do this one last thing for me please!**_" Chakotay, I can't wake up, don't you understand? This angry thought had passed through her brain before she had really processed it, who was she referring to? Chakotay. The name and the voice echoed through her, so anguished and desperate and lonely. It sounded as if, and she could now feel his emotions too, he cared for her, more than these others that were holding her here anyway. Her dreamy mind began its struggle to focus, perhaps if she tried she could go back to him, whoever he was, if she called out his name he would help her…

Suddenly the white mist faded away and for a few precious seconds she was fully aware of his mental and physical presence near her and the once resistant lids began to flicker, aching for sight. His violent pulling back, as if he was dropping her into a void, made panic rise in her soul. "Chakotay…" Her ears registered her own half forgotten voice but she knew it was futile; he'd already fled from her and the trauma that she now remembered they shared. Her eyes obeyed her earlier command and opened but a blurry film of tears blocked her vision as the Doctor's familiar voice and touch made a mostly futile attempt to soothe her.

"What do you intend to do?" Icheb asked Zina quietly from his place at the Astrometrics console.

She immediately turned to look at him, breaking her own rule of avoiding eye contact, what did that mean? Why was it relevant? Of course her would increase presence would improve the efficiency of this vessel considerably but… Efficiency is not what he wants! Not from you anyway! No, that would surely be a false hope. His eyebrow is raised, he expects an answer. "I…"

The sound of Icheb's comm. badge spared her from answering more completely. It was the Doctor. "Icheb, Seven is awake!" Zina ran to him questioningly wanting confirmation and he beamed down at her before a sudden irrational and unexplainable impulse came over him. He pulled Zina into a kiss and conducted it in what could certainly _not_ be described a chaste manner, not that Zina was particularly experienced in assessing this of course. "Icheb?" The Doctor asked, confused at not getting a response.

That snapped Icheb out of it and he pulled back but noticed Zina kept her arms in place around his neck as he replied, "That is gratifying news. We will come to see her."

"Good, Doctor out."

Icheb began to blush furiously and refused to look into Zina's eyes as he muttered, "I'm sorry…I…"

Zina met his panicked gaze as she leaned forward and returned the kiss. "I'm not…and I intend to remain _exactly_ where I am."

Icheb looked at her as if to say "Really?" but it went unsaid as he kissed her again, only the sudden opening of the door driving them apart, their blushes extremely noticeable to the person who entered. "_Captain_!" They exclaimed in mortified unison.

Janeway smiled at the two former Borg, though at the moment they were only a pair of flushed, slightly dishevelled teenagers. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked teasingly, watching them blush in embarrassed silence before moving swiftly on to the subject that had brought her into Astrometrics. "As you know, Seven has woken up. Commander Chakotay roused her, _mentally_."

Icheb couldn't help but feel impressed, the Commander had either completely mastered the Borg mental link, was deeply attached to Seven or, hopefully in his mind, both. "Very good Captain, have you visited her?"

"Not yet. I was hoping to gather more facts before I questioned her over this whole fiasco and Chakotay, well…" She saw their sceptical faces and came to the point. "What happened? I just need to understand so I can help them…"

Icheb uncharacteristically cut her off. "I apologise Captain but what happened on that cube it is not our place to divulge. They will tell you I'm certain, but in their own time."

The Captain sighed, he was growing up. In more ways than one, she thought wryly as she glanced at Zina who nodded decisively in agreement. "I know Icheb, I know." She said after a short pause and a deep sigh, turning to leave as she did so.

Zina watched Icheb's eyes follow the Captain until the doors closed behind her, his face tight with anxiety. Taking his hand she murmured, "Come, let's go and see Seven."

Reviving me was a debt repaid, nothing more. He was right to leave, being linked like that saps individuality, destroys emotive feeling, why wouldn't he avoid me? It is a sensible precaution, after all I embody the Borg, their mindset and beliefs and he has just escaped from that, can forget it all. If only she could. Yes, the residual effects of their link had gone, abandoned her after about two hours, at least she didn't have to sort through his mixed emotions any further, could now safely decipher which had been his and her own, not that that made it any easier, the emotional centre of her brain had overwhelmed her for long enough and now the rational side was trying valiantly to pick up the pieces. A sudden thud made her jump violently and the Doctor picked up the fallen tray of medicine while shooting her an apologetic glance. "Sorry Seven, your ears will probably be sensitive for a couple of hours yet…"

"I understand Doctor." She replied distractedly, restlessly turning over on the biobed once again to face Sickbay's door. After a few minutes of contemplation staring at said door it opened to reveal Icheb and Zina, tellingly holding hands. A strange mix of happiness for her friends and grief for herself both warmed and chilled her heart. At least they had escaped the desolate guilt and grief she now suffered; she passionately hoped they never have to face it. "Icheb, Zina." She said by way of welcome but a rare warm and affectionate smile belied the curt spoken words and they returned it with relief and pleasure.

"How are you Seven?" asked Icheb, letting go of Zina and approaching her biobed.

"The Doctor has healed my injuries." She answered briefly.

"Good." He replied in a dissatisfied tone, before carefully probing further. "And the Commander?"

Seven visibly stiffened. "The Doctor has also reversed his assimilation."

Zina didn't like this humanoid habit they seemed to have developed of avoiding the point of the conversation. "He will need to adjust to his new situation. He will need your help Seven."

Seven turned to her sharply. You don't understand! The last person he'll want around him is me! Her thoughts expressed themselves through her eyes for a second but she quickly hid them. "The Commander or any member of this crew can seek my assistance at any time." She said in a quiet, strained tone.

The visitors realised they had overstepped their boundaries and not being ones for awkward small talk they said quick but affectionate goodbyes and took their leave, Seven introverting back in on herself as the doors closed behind them.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Why did Starfleet put such irritating doorbells on their ships? With another stressed turn around the room he growled "Enter!" before sitting tensely on the edge of a chair to watch as she entered. "Hello Kathryn, I think I'm on medical leave."

Her lips jerked into a dry smile. "You certainly are however tempted you might be to ignore it. The Doctor didn't give you permission to attempt a mind link with Seven, it's a good thing it turned out as well as it did or I could be angry but Seven's awake because of you…"

"She woke herself up Captain." He turned his eyes away from her, "I probably just interrupted her dreams."

Somehow the Captain doubted it and the unsettled look on his face confirmed her doubts. "Look Chakotay, I know this is hard for you, harder than I can imagine, but I'm sure that eventually you'll come to terms…"

Chakotay's newly metallic fist tightened as his nerves, already stretched to breaking point, snapped. "Look Kathryn, Seven may partially tolerate your patronising crap but I'm not going to, not tonight!" He saw her flinch and knew he'd been unreasonable, the spout of anger drying up as quickly as it came. Running a stressed hand through his hair he said without looking at her, "I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for…"

She waved it off silently, but one issue lingered on. "What happened Chakotay? What made them deceive us? Borg don't function like that…"

"Why is it rel…" He stopped himself in time from asking why it was relevant, a bitter laugh forming in his chest as he rephrased, "Why does it matter now?"

"Anything that involves any member of my crew almost dying matters Chakotay!"

He closed his eyes for a moment in strain, his head low before he looked at her again with an expression which brooked no argument. "All you need to understand is that we're never going to fall for that again, we'll avoid the Borg, I don't care if it takes us a hundred years to get home!"

"You're right of course, but I have to take chances, if I hadn't Seven or Icheb wouldn't be here. Goodnight Chakotay."

He ground out a civil reply through gritted teeth . "Goodnight Captain." As she left the inner frustration within him boiled over, he had to get out of here! An idea hit him and he picked up a data node from his dresser before leaving his quarters behind.

**A/n: Sorry I was slower than intended, I had a busy weekend. Anyway how did I do with this chapter? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Seven felt a cold chill run up her back as her eyes struggled for sight, starlight penetrating through the large window the only light as she stood in an unfamiliar bedroom, whose quarters were these? She searched around and finally saw a door, although tightly shut. As she reached her hand into the shadowy corner the darkness suddenly receded to reveal Chakotay standing before her, his smile tinged with sadness. Before she knew what she was doing she stepped into his arms, contentment washing over her for a few blissful seconds until her eyes unwilling focused on the figure behind him, piercing silvery injectors mercilessly into his back… Panic constricted her throat as the Borg Queen's face became clear…

"Seven, Seven!" The Doctor's voice jerked her out of the dream with a strangled gasp. Noticing her expression his hand comfortingly touched her arm. "Are you alright? I'm sorry to wake you but the Captain wants to see you."

Seven looked at the Doctor's kindly face in confusion for a few moments. Was she alright after such a dream? "Yes…I'm fine." She replied shakily before turning her eyes back up to the ceiling to recollect herself. "The Captain may come in."

He looked at her with probing concern for a few moments before tapping his comm. badge. "You can come in now Captain." Sickbay's doors opened and the Captain immediately stepped in as if she'd been waiting outside. She threw a significant glance at the Doctor who backtracked towards the door muttering as he picked up his medical tricorder, "There's been three suspect cases of food poisoning in the last week, I think I'll make time to question Mr Neelix about his hygiene practices."

"You do that Doctor." The Captain approved distractedly, studying Seven's pale carefully impassive face as the Doctor nodded and made his exit. Listening until the doors had closed behind him, the Captain sat down in the chair next to Seven's biobed with a deep sigh and folded her arms. "How are you Seven?"

"The Doctor has fixed all the damage." Seven replied, cool and nonplussed.

The Captain fought to suppress another irritated sigh; obviously she wasn't going to make this any easier than Chakotay had. "The Doctor told me. It's good news…"

"Yes."

"Look Seven, tell me what happened. It will make it easier for yourself and for Chakotay…"

At the mention of Chakotay Seven's self-control involuntarily loosened its grip. "What happened is irrelevant now. The damage is done." She said harshly, though Janeway sensed the anger was not truly directed at her.

"Well it's obviously _relevant_ to you and to Chakotay! As your Captain…" She observed Seven's hands clenched, her throat repeatedly moving as she gulped, but she remained stoically silent. Changing tack she spoke again in a calmer yet more commanding tone. "Seven, any encounter with the Borg must be fully disclosed and examined, I have to know their motives to properly protect the crew, you know that. Why did the Cooperative turn on us?"

Seven knew she'd been cornered, the Captain's explanation made sense, she had to know for the good of the crew but that acknowledgement didn't make the words any easier to say. "There never was any Cooperative! It was an illusion, the Queen controlled them all."

The Captain stared at her in momentary disbelief before it began to sink in. "What? Then why the need for all the deception? The Borg may be ruthless but they're normally upfront about it…"

Seven swallowed the lump that lay tight within her throat, trying to blink anyway the heaviness in her eyes. "Their normal methods hadn't succeeded…"

"In doing what?"

"In containing me! I…was assembling resistance, I…had to be stopped…they had to find a way of coercing me…" Janeway was shaken by Seven's expression, the guilt-ridden self hatred evident in her features, the tears dusting her pale lashes.

"Why Chakotay? If Riley wasn't free then I don't see a reason why he in particular…"

A single tear escaped from Seven's eye and rushed down her cheek. "Riley was not a normal drone, she did want him back but…" The next question Janeway had intended to ask, why she had so recklessly gone after Chakotay, died on her lips, she knew the answer. Seven had feelings for him, the one who had never trusted her. How did that happen? Then she remembered her conversation with Chakotay, his visible concern for her, his desperation to wake her… The Borg had known on some level, why hadn't she?

"Seven, none of this is your fault…" She began; hoping hearing it from her would pull her out of this emotional vortex.

"Whose is it then?" Seven snapped with flashing eyes visibly glazed over with tears. "If it hadn't been for me Chakotay would have never have been assimilated…he'll never forgive…"

Janeway seized her flailing wrist to hold her still and stood up to loom over the biobed. "I doubt he believes there's anything to forgive. You need to talk to him, that's the only thing that will heal either of you or else the suffering you're both feeling will be compounded by loneliness."

"I can't…" Seven admitted her voice thick with grief.

Janeway stood up, turning away from her towards the door. "Seven, you've spent your life here running away from emotions until you learn to adapt but…" She was tempted to say love but hadn't got her head around it enough yet to say it when referring to Chakotay and Seven. "…this particular emotion involves another person and sometimes they can't wait for you…you have to take the risk at the time, if you don't you'll regret it believe me."

Seven looked at her and saw sincerity in her face. "I…understand Captain."

"I hope so." Said the Captain in a satisfied tone, making her way to the door. Turning back for a moment she said quietly, "Good Luck Seven."

"Thank you." Murmured Seven after a confused pause, seeing some sort of accepting consent on her mentor's face. She wasn't sure how long she sat without moving on that biobed, all she knew was that it was now well into the night as she finally made her decision and tapped her comm. badge. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in Holodeck 2." Said the Computer in that monotone yet confident voice.

Holodeck 2? Wasn't it considered strange to be on a holodeck at 0230 hours? Her stressed heart saw an escape route, she shouldn't interfere in his privacy, their conversation could wait until tomorrow. Yet in her soul she knew it couldn't wait and mentally begging her resolve not to desert her she took off her comm. badge and made her way to the holodeck.

She paused in front of the doors, securely locked from the inside. Perhaps she had been foolish in abandoning her comm. badge, she couldn't call him. If you called him you wouldn't speak, the logical side of her brain reminded her and after a second of consideration she jammed her nanoprobe injectors into the door control and ordered them to open and lock again behind her. As they obediently slid open, the thought occurred to her that the last time she'd been on the holodeck was with the Chakotay hologram, how much had changed since then! At least she'd had the sense have the operation performed on her cortical node while the Doctor treated her injures. Pushing all such distracting thoughts from her head she stepped inside to confront her fears.

Splashing water was such a relaxing sound, he'd always thought so but even this bombarded his brain with other peoples' memories of similar situations. The unmistakably technological sound of powered doors shattered his concentration and his strained nerves. "For God's sake, leave me alone!" He snarled without turning around to face the intruder.

"I…I apologise Commander, I will leave…" The voice although less certain and undoubtedly more emotional than normal was still recognisable and his head snapped round.

"Seven?" He breathed in disbelief as his eyes met hers. She broke eye contact first, biting her lip and he knew he'd trigged a flight response. In desperation he stuttered, "Stay…please…I…" He couldn't get any further, but he succeeded in as far that she remained rooted to the spot.

Seven's gaze flickered around wildly, anything to avoid meeting the dark eyes fixed unwaveringly on her. They were standing in front of a beautiful tall, flowing, sparklingly clear waterfall within a lush tropical forest; the whole scene seemed eerily familiar. "Is this…"

"It's Ledosia yes. Near where you found the shuttle." Chakotay replied, glad for a neutral topic.

Seven's hand brushed a large flower. "It's perfect. True to life in every detail…" She stopped, blushing. She shouldn't be in here, in this sanctuary he had obviously created for himself.

He smiled; he now knew that to call something perfect was the absolute highest praise she could give. It was a good thing; he'd created it for her after all, for their date that had never happened… He looked down at his hands, familiar human and new cybernetic and spoke suddenly without looking at her. "The memories…of those that are gone…why haven't they driven you insane?"

Seven surprised herself by deflecting the question. "Many people maintain that I am not fully sane." She replied in her best impression of a light tone.

"Don't say that, that's not true!" He corrected her hotly.

Seven thought for a moment and sat down on the springy grass with her legs crossed, giving him a nervous sidelong glance as she did so. "It can be disconcerting sometimes I suppose, I have lived with the memories of others for so long they are a part of me now, without them I would have very little of my own…" She paused again. "When I feel guilt for what has happened to those people, I remember that these…fragments are all that remain of them as individuals and I should…respect and care for them as such."

Chakotay thought back, yes he'd had visions of death and assimilation but on the whole much of what remained wasn't sinister, just peoples' memories as she had said. He looked over at her again, shaking and vulnerable and was overwhelmed with grief for them both and gratitude and respect that she'd sought him out while she herself was suffering. Silently he rose and sat down beside her, managing to meet her eyes as he said, "Thank you Seven."

Seven's head lowered even further, her eyes fixed on his cybernetic hand. "For what?" she asked in bitter confusion.

"What do you mean for what? For saving me! For being here now…"

A sob rose in her chest. "I didn't save you; I'm the cause of it all! They wanted me; if I wasn't here you wouldn't have gone through this…" Teardrops began to fall with a steady rhythm.

"Seven…you can't think this is all your fault?" He questioned seriously, lifting her face up with his hand as she half nodded. "It's not! It's the Borg's fault and no one else's. Please believe that!"

"But you can't forgive me after this!" She exclaimed tearfully.

"I _can_ because there's nothing to forgive!" He practically shouted. "Don't torment yourself like this, not when I love you so…"

Seven let her hand brush his face. "You can't say that now, wait until you adapt…then your humanity will reassert itself…"

He laughed. "Are we acting like Borg right now? Listen, the one thing this has taught me is to embrace emotion because you never know when it will be taken from you…one day without it was enough…you've survived eighteen years of that…"

Seven halted, looking at the beloved, impassioned face. "Are you certain?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I know my own mind, my own heart. I did before all this and it's only made everything clearer."

Seven looked at him for a moment and kissed him gently. "As do I…finally." His only reply was to wrap his arms around her and return the kiss, with that they both let their Borg pasts go and let humanity embrace them again.

**A/n: I hope you like the ending, please review! Thanks to SweetDeath04, DestinChild, lisac1965, Captain Ryder, MidnightVampireCharlotte and lizzy74656.**

**lisac1965, my faithful reviewer has published two brilliant C7 one shots, they're on my favourites page, please review them too and hopefully she'll write more!**


End file.
